


Five Nights at Freddy´s

by Tamira189



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamira189/pseuds/Tamira189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt has finally found a job - at Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza. But he doesn´t yet know, what will await him in his night shifts. He´s unaware of the dark secrets lurking behind the masks of the friendly looking animatronics.</p><p>(Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's, game and characters belong to Scott Cawthon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

So this is it…now I´ve got a job at Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza. I just flipped through the pages of my newspaper and there I found the job offer. And so I have finally found a job after long search…and it doesn´t even sound that bad. However, I have to keep the night watch, but I think, that six hours of work from midnight to six A.M. won´t bother me in any way. I even visited the pizzeria before. Some kind of job interview, you know. There I was shown my work place; it is located at the western side of the building, between the west hall corner and the east hall corner. It looks like a control room with a poster of the animatronics and paintings of children on the wall, a ventilator (Don´t know why I sould need that during night watch?) and…iron doors?! 

One could tell by the look on my face, that I was absolutely surprised of seeing such a kind of doors just to keep night watch. “Well, there gotta be a reason for this…”, I thought…startled and a bit scared at the same time. 

But what could go wrong?

After that, we went back to the dining area, the pizzeria was full of amused children and their parents. Some even come here to celebrate their birthday. If you ask me, that´s not even a bad idea. I mean, here you could see everything a children´s heart could desire: delicious food, music and lots of child-oriented stuff like party hats, confetti or other colorful decorations. To say it in short sentences, it is a children´s paradise. They were screaming with joy and the parents were glad, that their kids had fun (or was I the only one, who thought that way?). And the animatronics here lay on the right ambiance. There is a purple bunny with a guitar, a chick with a bib and the slogan “Let´s eat”, a hatted bear with a microphone and I think, there is also supposed to be a fox(which is –as far as I know-located in the so called pirate cove, but out of order) …I´m not quite familiar with the names yet, but I´m confident, that I´ll find them out sooner or later. I mean…I have just been recruited here. 

But what also caught my attention was how big actually this building is. I must say, that it is pretty big for its conditions and in comparison with other fast food restaurants (they are without any doubt a lot smaller than this here), it must certainly be a quite popular restaurant. Just my opinion…

And there are so many corridors and rooms, that I even fear getting lost in this place sooner or later. But I suppose, I´ll get used to it.  
The job interview went off quite well. My new boss is rather nice and furthermore, the wage also is agreeable. And I even could start working this night!  
“Just wishing you good luck for tonight´s shift.”, my new boss said with a firm handshake and a narrow smile.  
“Thank you, sir. But I don´t think, that I´ll need it!” I responded these words with a self-confident smirk to make sure, that night shifts at a restaurant with some childish animatronics won´t bother me at all.   
My boss´ smile vanished rapidly and I was a bit afraid of having said something wrong…  
Well then…as the phrase goes: just wait and see…


	2. The first night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the second part of my fic! This is the first night and from here on the horror begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! ;)

The first night…  
It was about midnight, as I arrived at my work place. I put my bag unceremoniously in the next best corner and made myself comfortable on the office chair. For now I tried to relax and slumped into the chair, whereby I briefly closed my eyes and let out a snug sigh. The whole building was completely without any power by now, only my small room was sufficiently lit by a single light bulb. For the supervision I received some kind of tablet from my boss, on which I could keep an eye on the cameras. Quite advanced technology in here, I must say. I tested it once, just to make sure, that it won´t conk out among usage. I switched from Pirate Cove over to the restrooms right up to the West Hall and East Hall. I actually checked every room. One of the cameras however didn´t seem to work, because my tablet displayed, that there was only an audio available.  
I eventually reached the room, where the animatronics were located. The three of them stared strictly and without moving at the same direction. Their metal costumes were eerily shining in the low illumination. I could barely see them.  
Everything seemed to go swimmingly until now.  
Then I put the tablet aside and had to discern, that there was a creepy silence reigning now. This was absolutely no comparison to yesterday´s afternoon. Where the clamoring children were celebrating and shouting with glee, there were now only empty tables and chairs left. Thanks to the cameras I even could catch a glimpse of “behind” the scenes, the room, where the animatronics´ costumes were stocked. To be honest, it was kinda scary to see those metal skeletons without their costumes. One could compare them with a human body without flesh and blood…the thought alone made me shudder. “Stop these stupid thoughts, Mike, or you´ll just get paranoid with your delusions…” the thought soothed me a bit.  
I preferably would elope, because keeping the night watch at a big restaurant with some disturbingly creepy animatronics…I somehow regretted having ended the job interview with my new boss with that selfish grin…god, I´m such an idiot…  
But I was strictly prohibited to leave the room. Safety reasons, they said…  
But before I could conjecture on, the phone had begun to ring…I slightly winced, because I hadn´t expected anyone to call me at this early hour, and much less at my work place. I badly hoped, that the call was important…I picked up the phone with a uncomfortable feeling and a voice piped up:  
Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

I incredulously stared at the wall in front of me. According to that security guy…there was nothing to worry about?! What the hell´s the score?

Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or a person. Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

A missing person? I didn´t even recognize, how my mouth slowly opened in shock and my eyes widened…yet the person continued:

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.  
So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

I simply let the telephone hang from the desk…but I could still hear the security guy´s voice.

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.  
Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night. 

I swallowed deeply…have I actually ever asserted, that this job was going to be a bed of roses? If yes, then I`ll take everything back right now…it´ll be pure hell…  
Thereat I reached for the tablet with shaking hands to look after the animatronics...But as I reached the camera, I had the next scare…  
T-the bunny…he was…gone! He had disappeared…wasn´t there anymore!  
“Fuck!”, I cursed under my breath and felt the nervousness rise in me.  
I scanned all the cameras and eventually found him inside of that kind of stockroom for costumes. Now I only had to keep an eye on the chick and the fox from Pirate Cove…I casted a hasty glance on my watch. It was 2 A.M. by now…I haven´t even recognized, that I have been here for that long…but there was only little time for wondering. Nonetheless I had to watch out for the animatronics…and also keep an eye on the power supply.  
After I had laid the tablet aside to save electricity, I grabbed the chance to shortly illuminate the corridors next to my interstitial room. With a faint buzz and a short change between light and dark, I couldn´t find anything bad out there.  
That was at least until I checked the corridor on my left…  
\-------------  
A violet, morbidly frozen grinning figure was standing right at my door and stared at me with it´s creepy, insensate expression. It was that bunny, I have caught a glimpse of on the camera. My brain stopped working for a second and my features slipped visibly, but I managed to close the door with the red switch…not a moment too soon. That was fucking close…If I had hesitated one second too long, that…thing would have done god knows what with me. I didn´t want to imagine…  
To make sure, that the chick won´t also literally scare me to death, I reached for the tablet once again and checked the cameras. As if I had known it…that chick was already on its way. After short search I found it in the Dining area, where it gazed with tilted head and the beak widely open right into the camera. Almost, as if it could see me…  
I ran a hand over my face and tried to calm down…  
Now I inspected the left corridor for safe area and luckily the bunny has left. So I opened the door again. One could become really paranoid to keep both of these doors opened, because you never know, when and where the animatronics will come from next.

It was 5 A.M. by now. “Okay, Mike, only one hour left and you survived today´s horror…” my head was spinning, but the fact, that this was only the beginning, just made me more crazy. But I couldn´t afford to keep both doors locked, since that would keep reducing my power and I didn´t want to picture myself, what would happen in that case…oh god…  
Now I was really scared shitless. I only had about ten per cent of the power left and had to ration it with great care.

Nine per cent…they´re coming closer again…

Eight per cent…oh god…is that…is that a shadow over there?

Seven per cent…Quick, close the god damned door!

Six per cent…they´re coming from both sides!

Five per cent…check the cameras, Mike, check the cameras!

Four per cent…what is that? There´s something behind that curtain!

Three per cent…okay, one of them is gone now…open the door again…

Two per cent…fuck, fuck, fuck…now he must not step out further…

One per cent…

 

6 A.M.


	3. The second night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second night...things will get worse and worse... ;)

The second night…  
I don´t know, how long I would be able to work here…I´d probably terminate my employment and look for a new job…a harmless one.  
Again I sat in my office chair (but this time not really relaxed) and well…was afraid. Yes, I simply was afraid of what would await me tonight. I even was afraid, while I was on my way to this place. I could feel my pulse quickening. I could feel my heart constantly racing…every step I took, felt like frozen. Almost like in slow motion…  
I tried to gather myself again and casted a glance on my watch…exactly 12 o´clock…let the horrors begin.  
\-----------  
The coast was clear until now, what means, that there were no animatronics to be seen. I exhaled deeply. This was going to go well somehow. As for the dude, who called me yesterday…he certainly just wanted to tease me with his theories, that those animatronics would forcefully stuff me inside in one of the costumes…whether I wanted to or not. “Don´t make me laugh…!”, I scoffed quietly.   
The phone rang-like last night-and I slightly winced. Even though he announced to call me again today, I simply had no nerves to wait for his calls from nowhere. Annoyed and curious about what he would have to tell me tonight I answered the telephone and a familiar voice piped up:

Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! Uh, I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place, you know.

While he said that, I took a desperate look at the tablet and began to look around with the aid of the cameras. I really had to thank him for the clue, because the bunny has already left its position…I swallowed…

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can’t find something- or someone -on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Uh, also, uh, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!

And with that he replaced the phone and left a constant beep behind. I already began to wonder, why Freddy hardly moved around…well, since I know the reason for his behavior now, I should watch my power supply with care…before the night watch ends. But I fear, that the fact of the animatronics becoming more active from day to day won´t make things particularly easy for me. I merely hoped, that I would stick it out as long as I could…alive.

From now on I would have to take a real close look at the cameras…I risked a glance on the stage and to my sorrow I had to ascertain, that the chick was also gone by now. I switched over all the cameras…but I couldn´t find anything, what made me a bit suspicious.

But I couldn´t search all the cameras incessantly, because firstly it would reduce my power enormously and secondly one of the animatronics could sneak up at my office. But suddenly the whole screen went black…not matter which camera I checked…everything…was simply pitch black and I could hear shuffling footsteps from all directions. I started to tremble…and that wasn´t because of the room temperature. If one knows the feeling of becoming more and more jumpy and every single sound could be causing an absolute mental breakdown…then one could imagine my situation. The footsteps grew louder and I thought, that I would fall apart right here and now. But I couldn´t control both the tablet and the buttons for the corridors outside my office…it was impossible.

But thank god, the cameras worked again after several terrifying seconds. Was that just my imagination or did that really happen? I took the time to sit properly again in my office chair and ran a hand over my sweaty face…I just hoped, that I wouldn´t really be stuffed inside of a costume sooner or later…if the situation hadn´t been that serious, maybe I would´ve laughed about that “joke”…but I was far less than in absolutely not the right mood for that.  
I started to wonder, why nobody told me about the animatronics being so active at night? And why was I just so dumb and accepted the job…by no later than the end of the job interview I should have noticed. As my new boss wished me good luck for the night shifts, he didn´t do it for nothing.   
He knew it…everybody here….knew it…

I felt like a bait…thrown-bound to the job I needed-in a pond full of piranhas, that just waited for me to be unwary once…and there was nobody to get me out of this pond, except myself…  
But the requirement for saving myself from this hell was keeping a cool head…and skill.  
So I laid the tablet aside and checked the corridors for the animatronics once more…  
I couldn´t see anything bad yet, so I attended to the cameras…or should I rather save some energy? For a moment I stared unfoundedly ahead and thought about my further approach…  
But then I decided, that it would be best to save some energy now…after all I wanted to avoid a nasty surprise. I risked a glimpse on my watch once more…3 A.M.  
Well, at least time was my friend…for now. Who knows, how the following nights will proceed?  
Time passed and I checked the halls from time to time…  
and this time it was that chick, that stood there with the beak widely open and stared right at me with it´s iron gaze….I closed the door as fast as I could. But that couldn´t prevent that thing from watching me from the glass panel…every single move…maybe it was planning its next step…oh god…I don´t wanna think about it…how another phrase goes: ”Out of sight, out of mind” or not? Maybe it would lose interest in me and finally take a hike…maybe it would wait until I run out of power and pounce…it gave me the creeps. 

But as long as I would keep the other door open, nothing should go wrong…by the way…I think I should check the cameras again…

So I took the tablet and watched every room with greatest care…as I reached Pirate Cove…the fox was completely out of the curtain by now, its head tilted and the hook hoisted. By taking a closer look-what proved to be pretty difficult in the dim light-I could see, that it´s costume showed quite many flaws and the endoskeleton was visible. Little short of him having been attacked…  
And if I didn´t watch out, the same thing would also happen to me…  
I left him alone for now and looked after the other rooms…the bear Freddy was still on the stage, so he won´t be a particular burden for me. The chick was once more in the Dining Area and the bunny…wait a second…I checked camera after camera and eventually found him in a with faintly quivering light illuminated corridor…

Another gaze on my watch told me, that it was 5 A.M.   
“Inhale deeply…you can do this, man, you can do this, you can do this…” I repeated the same sentence on and on.

I opened the right door and immediately canvassed it for new unpleasant surprises. For a moment I felt safe in here, but something let me wince terribly and I couldn´t hold back a faint yelp…  
As I checked the Pirate Cove´s camera, I had to ascertain, that the complete place was empty. I was totally startled and instantly started to look at every single room…and caught him running down the corridor…right to my office! Fucking shit.

Now I had to be fast. I didn´t hesitate and hit the switch without even thinking about what to do. Just a second later there was an aggressive hammering against the security door…and every clout made my heart skip a beat. What if he would break down the door? I whimpered softly and threw my hands up in horror. Please go away, please go away…

Then…it was gone…just like that. I slowly came around again, but I didn´t dare to open the door again. No way!

But I had to….I reluctantly stretched my hand out for the switch…

6 A.M.


	4. The third night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third night...things will get real tonight, won´t they?  
> Poor Mike...if I were him, I would have quit working there after the first night xD

The third night…  
My plan for tonight: a flashlight. If it was true, what that security guy had said (that Freddy and the others would become more active in the week´s progress and in case of a total blackout…well, I´d rather not go into detail…), maybe I should be able to come up with a plan B. Just in case of a blackout…

Before I came here, I put a flashlight in my bag. So I was one step ahead of the animatronics. But still I can´t escape the feeling, that I shouldn´t be overly trusting my luck. Maybe I would´ve been too heedless…I´m speaking from experience.

But for now let´s get down to more important (less frightening) things. I was already eagerly awaiting the security guy´s call, but today he seemed to be long in coming. I impatiently walked back and forth in my small office, whereby my steps were clearly audible. I glanced at the desk. The phone didn´t make a sound still and there was nothing to hear except for the ventilator and my strolling footsteps. Such a silence could become pretty eerie…

2 A.M.

Then I decided to cautionary control the cameras to not to waste time until that dude finally called me. I began the routine with the animatronic´s stage. And I considered myself fortunate, that they still haven´t begun to wander around, despite the time that has been passing…I took the time to watch each of them, so that no one could disappear untimely…

It came so unexpected and suddenly. As if by command, the three of them turned their heads right at the screen. They stared at me with their animated and widely opened eyes and seemed to grin sinister. My breath was uncontrollable and I felt a cold shudder flowing from my fingers to my toes. The shock was that profound, that I initially faltered backwards and then fell into the office chair. Thereby, I almost dropped the tablet…I should feel happy, that it didn´t clunk on the floor. I immediately laid the tablet on the desk and tried to vanquish the shock. It became worse…he was right, they became worse…

Finally the phone rang. That lovely melody…it sounded so couthy. But I wasn´t able to be scared by the sudden ringing or to merely spring at the phone. I simply grabbed the phone and collapsed again in the chair. A well-known voice answered as the nights before…but with some unpleasant news:

Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Uh, most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. Uh, I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway, I-I better not take up too much of your time. Uh, things start getting real tonight.

My breath was so hard, I felt like I was being chased by a bear…what a bad example. But the security guy didn´t seem to bother and continued.

Uh, h-hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Y- Yeah, never mind, scratch that. I-It's best just not to get caught.

Uh, ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.

What…what the hell? I should play…dead?!  
Maybe I shouldn´t worry about his strange advices, because the robots would already be a nasty burden for me tonight. Tonight? Rather the rest of the week or how much longer I could tolerate this vicious circle. “Okay, okay, keep calm…that…what you saw was…just your imagination, I guess. Yes, the whole thing just goes to your head…” I even started to commune with myself.

3 A.M.

Then I took the tablet with still shaking hands-even if it was hard to look the horror in the eye once more-and I checked every single camera. Of course Bonnie and Chica (I think I know their names by now…) were already on their way to get me. Each of them came from another side…I really should stop these thoughts.  
Another careful look at the camera at Pirate Cove told me, that Foxy was also about to scare me to death. This time however he hid behind the curtain and held his paw outstretched, where he fixated on the camera. The dim light lent his eyes a creepy shine.  
For now he wouldn´t pose a threat to me. 

I applied myself again to the other security cameras and discovered Chica in the Dining Area and Bonnie in the Supply Closet. He stared mesmerized up to the camera and he didn´t cease from gazing at it. He was already quite hot on my tail. But enough from that…I also had to keep an eye on the other animatronics.

My mental state has improved by now, but the tension had spread inside of me and I couldn´t get rid of it. Freddy still seemed to linger at his usual place-luckily. Hopefully that wasn´t going to change soon. But I had to put the tablet aside to save energy. That indeed made me more paranoid, but it was no use. No energy means to chance to survive. 

I abutted my head on the headrest and closed my eyes for a brief moment. Relax…everything is going to be fine…

4 A.M.

But as I suddenly heard footsteps from outside my office, I immediately was awakened again. There was just one little problem…I couldn´t tell, from where the footsteps came from…I firmly clutched the armrests with both hands and let my gaze wander from one side to the other. I had to find out, where the steps came from…moreover there were other noises, too. They sounded like someone had just knocked something over. A metal clash was to be heard on the tile floor. I jumped terribly and I couldn´t prevent a scared gasp escaping my lips.

Then I reached for the right switch to illuminate the corridor…nothing. I checked the left one and…again there was nothing to be seen. Damnit, from where did they come then?! Maybe I could find them on the cameras…

I watched every single monitor carefully…and finally found a certain Bonnie lurking in the West Hall Corner. It wouldn´t take him too long to reach my office. Chica still was further away than Bonnie, but she was on her way as well.   
I decided to leave the two animatronics and checked Pirate Cove another time. I caught Foxy being about to run off…perhaps I should watch him more carefully…  
But for now I chose to sentinel my office´s entrances. 

Firstly, I turned on the light on the left corridor…and found a creepy grinning creature fixing it´s gaze on me with its widely opened eyes. Bonnie…

I prevented him coming in here by closing the door as fast as I could. Gosh, I just hoped, that the power supply would last…but it decreased on and on and on…and I couldn´t stop it. I already feared, it wouldn´t last until my shift´s end…  
But in case of a blackout, I still had the flashlight…I…I don´t know exactly what would happen, when power goes off, but at least I got my flashlight with me…so there was really nothing to worry about, right?

5 A.M.

I held the security tablet firmly in my hands and controlled the rooms further on…Chica was already pretty close…she was located in the East Hall…  
But something else also started to bother me…was it because of my poor sanity or was there somebody laughing? It was up quite faint until not so long ago, but it got louder from time to time…I looked inward-even if it was dangerous-and harkened…that laughter has become pretty loud by now…

And as I checked the monitor of the East Hall corner…there was nothing…except two white spots, that were surrounded by a black silhouette. Whatever that was…it was god damned close to me…  
I didn´t want to remain too long on the cam, so I went on with watching over the restaurant…until I reached the animatronic´s stage…Freddy…has left the stage…

\-----------

I doubtfully gaped at the screen. How could that happen? I laid the tablet aside and closed the right door immediately…he mustn´t come in here on any terms! I illuminated the other door straight away and luckily Bonnie has lost interest in me…for now.

My power supply was drawing to an end and I still had Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica stuck with me. I tried to focus and act strategically. I kept the right door closed to avoid Freddy coming in here. Now I plainly trusted to luck and left the rooms unwatched. Hopefully I wouldn´t regret that…you never know, what is lurking in the shadows in that pizzeria. At night. Only me…and some haunted animatronics trying to catch me. It was like the game of cat-and-mouse.

The energy fell on…I could hear footsteps again…or was there somebody running? I prayed my prayers, that Foxy wouldn´t reach the door before the night shift´s end. God…please…  
All this waiting was unbearable…I palpitated immensely with fear. It felt like it would burst right out of my chest at any moment. God…please don´t let him come…don´t…let him…come…

I could hear him running…hear, how his metal feet heavily hit the tiled floor…his broken jar widely open and how he eventually…

 

6 A.M.


	5. The fourth night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mike should better watch out for the animatronics ;) they´re getting closer >:)

The fourth night…

There were only two nights left and then my suffering would have an end. Since I started working here, I was plagued by paranoia and nightmares. Every time I got home after the night shift I…saw those animatronics. They stared at me and sneered sinisterly. Every single time it was the same nightmare. Only two nights left and then my suffering would have an end…at least I hoped…

Yesterday, I put a flashlight in my bag…I just hoped, I would never have to use it…

I sat at my desk and nervously tapped on it.

“They become more active in the week´s progress…”

The security guy´s voice reechoed in my head. I snarled…I couldn’t bear that voice and its stupid warnings anymore. Everything started to spin in my brain. I could hear shuffling footsteps and that eerie melody started to play and I saw them coming…they all were coming…closer. And I couldn´t do anything against it. I could feel them getting closer, but I was not able to do anything…couldn´t move. I wasn´t able to outstretch my arm to close the door…I…

2 A.M.

The phone rang.

I was going insane in here…

It took me a while to realize, that actually nothing happened…but only in my head…  
After I had exhaled deeply and made sure, that all of that was just my imagination, I finally answered the phone. The security guy began to speak…but he kinda sounded…distracted…

Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.  
Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did.

Where came that banging from? Was it the bad connection…or was it…damn…

Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.  
You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*

I dropped the phone from sheer shock. W-was…was…oh my god…

At the other end of the phone I could hear screaming and other sounds…until the wire was dead and a constant beeping filled the small room…  
I was simply…shocked. No more, no less than that.

„Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow.”

Hey may not be around to send me a message tomorrow…  
Now I understood, what that was supposed to mean…my god…

3 A.M.

Now I mustn´t show any weakness…or the same thing would happen to me. Calm down…everything is gonna be okay.

Maybe it´s best if I forget what just happened….

I inhaled deeply and tried to come to terms with what I just have been through. My whole body trembled but I did my best to be grounded and not to completely have a cow. I had to be strong.

I took the tablet with unsettled hands. While I searched the rooms with it, the screen shook so fiercely, that I saw myself forced to place it on the table and control it with both of my hands.

What surprised me little, was that Bonnie and Chica have already left their usual stand. But that didn´t mean, that I was as cool as a cucumber…quite the opposite to be honest. I still was under a strain.  
I was barely able to concentrate…

With a hiss I looked away from the tablet and ran a hand over my face. I closed my eyes. But of course I was totally aware of the animatronics coming closer the more time would pass. So that meant for me: clench my teeth and get through that shit. Come what may, I would ride that out and the pizzeria would never ever catch sight of me again.  
And yet a tugging feeling plagued me, that I couldn´t do it. Okay, okay…I really shouldn´t think that much. Especially not about something like that.  
Well then…for that I ride this night out …and that this nightmare will have an end very soon…

So I glanced at the screen again to watch the institution. Every camera was checked with care, but suddenly the whole display went black and flickered faintly. And as if that wouldn´t have been bad enough, I heard footsteps again…but they were a lot faster than yesterday. I was incredibly nervous…and tensed. But what for christ´s sake could I do when the cameras failed? Tremble and pray, that this wouldn´t be a remaining condition? Otherwise I was as good as dead.

It almost felt like a miracle as the screens were suddenly displayed again…as if nothing happened. Despite being immensely jumpy I couldn´t hold back a short, shaky sigh. I bit my lip and closed my eyes again. My breath was shaking heavily and my chest lifted and lowered visibly. 

Well…just don´t lose your head…everything is going fine.  
I continued my surveillance…but something was absolutely not right here. Seriously. Should I already worry about my sanity or could I be sure, that what I saw there wasn´t real?

It were the animatronics. They seemed…changed. More aggressive…more belligerent…bloody.  
I stared at the East Hall´s camera for a moment. Chica was lurking there… her head violently twitched and I could hear robotic mumble. Her voice sounded heavily wiry and biliously. Like a speaking doll whose batteries had low power.   
And as I took a closer look at the camera in the Backstage, I had to ascertain, that even Bonnie´s head strangely twitched and he also sounded that robotic mumble. 

It were indeed the animatronics.

Okay, at least I can be dead certain that I haven´t gone insane by now.

I blurt out a derogatory laugh. No…I was so wrong. All the while. I already have gone insane. I had hallucinations, nightmares and paranoia…what for heaven´s sake does not blackball me having completely lost my mind?

Me. As long as I keep telling me, that I am still not off my rocker…then…then I simply couldn´t become insane. I had to take my hands off the tablet. Instead I pressed them against my head and fruitlessly attempted to get that thought out of my brain. Everything around me started to spin. That my own voice echoed in my head and it sung that sentence like a chorus.  
“You are not insane and you won´t ever be!”

My vision blurred a little and I already feared losing consciousness. I fought for staying awake, because if I would pass out now, that would be my certain death. My breath was loud and uncontrollable and my heartbeat throbbed in my ears. I couldn´t hear anything by now….not even the soft buzzing of the ventilator, that stood straight nearby. I couldn´t think clearly anymore…the only thing I could see in my mind´s eye was one single word: survive. My senses seemed expunged and the vision that bechanced before my eyes felt like it was happening in slow motion. The fight was hard…

…but I was able to escape the darkness´ pull and saved myself in the real world´s regnum.  
Though I felt a bit dizzy I slowly came around again. I can´t exactly describe what just happened, but I suppose it was close to an anxiety attack.  
It was a nightmare, one couldn´t wake up from…but had to mercilessly experience it.

\--a little later--

Fuck. Why didn´t I watch the cameras better?! After having taken a glance at the camera in Pirate Cove I was warned about Foxy having escaped his former stand. I tried to follow him on the screens, but I failed to find him. So I plunked the tablet on the desk and activated the left switch to bolt the door and prevent Foxy from catching me.  
As things turned out, it was a good call. Only a few seconds after I had closed the door, Foxy smashed his claws at the door with full force. The situation reminded me of the security guy. He was surrounded by them…so there was no escape for him. The same is true of me…so I had to save energy, watch out for Foxy and the other animatronics and simply…be favored by fortune.

Shortly after the hammering has vanished, I opened the door again to not to waste any energy.

Then I heard that laughter again…it was one and the same I heard last night. It was an unnaturally dark and sinister sound. There was a heavy stinging in my chest and with a stiffened arm I reached out for the right switch and closed the door. I had absolutely no clue why only Freddy delivered such a creepy laughter and no footsteps…as long as that would be linked. Furthermore I can only hope that he doesn´t find another way in here…I mean…you never know. I also wondered why he has been active since last night? Maybe I would understand his actions one day, but definitely not tonight. If ever.

Maybe he wanted to finish the deed his accomplices failed?

The thought made my flesh crawl…if that really was, what he wanted…then I could be sure of one thing. I would most likely not leave this place alive.  
My guts left me. I would never manage to escape from four independently acting robots…I already knew, that the same fate like the security guy´s one would await me. A cruel way to die, isn´t it?

Enough of that…seriously…as long as I don´t drown in self-pity, I would have a chance to survive.

My muscles were tensed, ready to flee and my eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. If I really wanted to get through this, I should be wary…even if it wasn´t easy.  
The laughter departed again and I hesitantly opened the door. I didn´t trust that silence by a long chalk. It could just as well be a trap.  
I copped a look at the tablet. Should I check the cameras or save energy? Or control the doors? I eventually decided for the doors.

But as I tried to illuminate the left iron door…the light bulb in the corridor didn´t seem to work anymore…

Of course I firstly thought it was a simple technical defect and would work again by trying it a second time. But I was wrong. The following attempts were also utterly unsuccessful. Maybe it just was another hallucination. Maybe.

For good measure I closed the door. After all it could also be intended.  
But I still was at least one step ahead from the animatronics. That´s apparently why I have gotten unharmed through the last nights.

I finally took the tablet with both of my hands again and watched over every single room. Chica would arrive here next. Bonnie also was pretty close to my office once again. Their heads still heavily twitched and the strange voices were audible as well. And Foxy…  
Well, Foxy seemed to prepare for his next strike. He already was about to disappear from the screen and leave an empty curtain with the sign “out of order” behind. But fortunately I could prevent him from making his way to my office.

I didn´t recognize the light starting to flicker in my room.

Neither the power supply drawing to a close.

As the flickering became louder I dared a peek up to the small lamp. The light was already glinting pretty intensely and it sometimes completely went out for several seconds.

I could feel them surrounding me, waiting until power went off.

Slowly I rose from my chair and tried anything to prevent the light from going out. But nothing worked. Power went lower. 

Then all the electronic equipment failed. The mechanical sound of power going off went darker and deeper and eventually the ventilator also stopped working. Oh no…my worst nightmare came true…total blackout.

I am fucked.

My breath rapidly quickened and became unnaturally loud. With extremely shaking hands I dug my bag up and tried to open the zipper…but my unsettled hands prevented me from it. Then I finally managed to open it.

I rummaged it and as I heard Freddy´s chime playing, I broke out in absolute panic. I was inhaling and exhaling very deeply…I just couldn´t help it. I began to curse, because I didn´t find what I was looking for.

And as I turned around…I stared directly at Freddy´s evil sneering face…

6 A.M.


	6. Only one chance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of my fanifc. The ending also is different, but I kinda like it! Hope you also like it as much as me ;)

The fifth night…

I sat in my office chair and hunched. That what has happened yesterday…I hoped, that it would never ever happen again. But I suppose tonight…it´s my last shift…maybe I should hope for a miracle. The animatronics would definitely not cease before they got me.  
I didn´t feel off-color anymore…but like in a cage. I had to defend and protect myself from the enemies. My heart started to beat faster. I could feel the blood rushing through my veins, keeping me alive. At least as long as I would´ve drawn my last breath…as long as I would survive. But my mental state seemed to increasingly become a burden to me. When I saw things, that might not even existed…how should I just stand a chance?  
This was my last night…maybe even literally.

I wanted to scream…to let it all go…cry…vent my fear. That need was bitter. Bitter-sweet. It felt so good to show his feelings without regret. But here was absolutely not the right place to do that. I had to stay alert…I couldn´t afford any emotional outburst.  
I drowned in my fear. Got lost in it and couldn´t do anything.  
And as I heard the phone ring-to my surprise-I reflexively winced and my breathing became fitfully. I gasped.

I seriously was about to start crying. With a mixture of pure anxiety, fury and insanity I grabbed the phone and waited for the security-guy to explain his actions. Waited for his annoying voice and how he would tell me another stupid horror story. When I would get ahold of that dude! Then he…oh…stay calm.

But there was no voice piping up…and no security-guy…no cautionary voice.  
Everything I could hear from the other end of the phone…was…robotic mumble. An electronic voice…but I didn´t understand a single word. It merely was an overlapping from words mixed with the static of the phone. 

I gasped frightened. What…was…that? I most likely was hallucinating once again, but…better play it safe. I should take it serious for now.

But I had the feeling, that that should´ve been a warning. 

“You did well…but you won´t escape us this time. We will get you sooner or later, just you wait. And your death will be one of the most gruesome things you will ever have experienced…we weren´t forbidden to wander around during the day without a good reason. And tonight…we will act out our bloody desire…”

It sounded like that. I wasn´t able to tell the exact message of that mumbling by far, but it thoroughly could´ve been the basic statement.  
I simply replaced the phone and tried not to let it get to myself. Maybe it was the security-guy. Maybe he did succeed in escaping and just wanted to warn me from the animatronics, because they would be after me way more than before, but he had a very poor reception…

One could really whitewash every situation.

Footsteps. From everywhere. They reverberated from the corridors…or was that just my imagination once again?

I took the tablet. Bonnie…Chica…they were all gone. Foxy was on his way to my office…I quickly switched over all the cameras to save as much energy as possible. But something caught my attention. Slowly I began to doubt about my mental state.

While I watched the cameras, Freddy´s face was appearing temporary. And again…and again…  
He seemed to watch me…

Fucking…I almost forgot about Foxy! So I struck at the switch and barricaded the left iron door. There was almost a comforting shudder running through me. Almost.  
He tried to smash the door with all his might. With every hit on the door I feared for my life. But that wasn´t my only sorrow by far…I heard that laughter…shuffling footsteps…I could hear them saying:” You won´t escape us this time…Mike!”

I felt their cold iron claws around my neck and how they sqeezed.

A hallucination…again…I came around heavily gasping. I would never be able to get through this. Especially when…

…the current indicator sank rapidly.

I didn´t understand it. Maybe my brain was just that muddled because of the panic.

But it still sank.

I firmly closed my eyes and prayed. I begged our holy father to not to let me die in here.

Power went off.

The light in my office began to flicker…the ventilator failed once more…and again that exhausted, mechanical sound filled the building. They had what they wanted.

Now they had me once and for all.

But I didn´t give up the fight yet. I dug my bag up and despite trying to stay calm, my hands extremely shook. It felt like a Déjà-vu. 

But this time everything went a lot faster than yesterday. Freddy´s chime began to play way quicker than the last time. I turned around…and my breath stopped from the shock. Freddy was indeed lurking at the door! His face was illuminated several times, whereby he stared at me in a morbid way. I could recognize my stature in his frozen eyes. He had his aim right where he wanted it…

I was distracted. Now it was absolutely highest time to get my flashlight and flee from here as fast as imaginable. But time was my enemy. The longer it would take me to finally find my flashlight, the closer things would become for me.  
A weedy whimper escaped my lips. The melody started to become slower. Freddy was coming closer…almost that close, that I could feel his presence. His gaze rigid, his claws slowly lifting, to keep me in place…

I got it.

I nearly kissed it from relief. That flashlight was the key to freedom.  
Hastily I switched it on and hurried without turning around on the corridor. I knew, the animatronics would take up pursuit anyway. The hallway appeared abandoned and eerie with the checkered pattern on the floor, illuminated by the glaring light of my flashlight. But in which direction should I go? Fuck… I have been going the exactly same way all those days before…I must remember it…

But I hadn´t much time to think where to run. So I simply ran in the direction of the East Hall. My flashlight showed me the way…but I heard constantly running steps behind me. They heavily hit the floor and were attended by the sound of mechanical movements. By listening closer something occurred to me…there were more than just one…

\--

I shook them off. That wouldn´t keep them away for too long but…I had to take that sight in. I managed to escape the animatronics to the Backstage…but I think that was a really bad idea. It made my flesh crawl.

I have just found the security-guy.

Well…or rather what is left of him.  
He was forcefully stuffed inside of one of the costumes. There was withered blood coming out of every gap. The blood most likely was flowing in torrents yesterday. Every single drip of blood squeezed out of that poor guy. “His” costume looked similar to Bonnie´s.   
As I examined the costume´s yap, I didn´t just find blood but also a nastily garbled underjaw with several teeth missing. I had to suppress nausea. But there was more to it like that…

I lifted the flashlight at the level of the costume´s eyes. And winced.

I wouldn´t even expect something like that in my worst nightmares.  
His eyeballs laid desolated on the costume´s big jaws and helplessly stared back at me. They were also covered in blood and seemed to dry out, because there were small wrinkles developing on the surface of the eyeballs. Behind them there were two huge, pitch- black holes full of nothing. His eyeholes. The view made me feel like I was able to look straight in his dead soul…now that his eyes didn´t bare the way anymore.

Beneath the holes another blood flow spread, that was reflected by the light of my flashlight. The light shook enormously because of my nervousness and yet it was enough for me to bring the horror home to me.

The blood seemed to be relatively fresh…maybe he was still losing blood…

Unfortunately I couldn´t hold back the nausea any longer and had to barf. Again and again the horrifying pictures of that disgusting sight and how his exposed eyeholes stared inanimately at me were flashing through my mind. Now it smelled like somebody died in here…my whole body was shaking, I was weak and my I felt queasy. I laid my free hand on my belly to warm it and clenched my hand to a fist. I would get out of here at any price.  
From the distance I heard that squeaking sound of the animatronics and I gasped. If I stay in here, they would find me sooner or later…so let´s get the hell outta here!

With the feeling , that the security guy´s dead eyes were following my every movement I stole out of the room. I let the door shut with greatest care to not to make too much noise and I winced as the footsteps suddenly stopped. Fucking hell, what if I have been too loud?

Don´t care…I´m gonna play with fire…and ran.

My running echoed from the tiled floor and that seemed to capture their attention once more. I had to be fast…but they have almost caught up with me.  
My breathing became stuffy…I started to wheeze. It mixed with sobbing and ice-cold tears of fear.

I felt shitty and I seriously aimed at stopping and getting caught…I didn´t care anymore what would happen with me. I just was too exhausted and my stomach sent me more warning signals.

But I have come so far…I can´t give up. Not now.

My flashlight´s glow wildly alternated back and forth while running. They could lurk behind every corner. There were countless bifurcations and…and…corridors. Every sound reechoed from all sides. For now I could only trust in what I saw.  
I dared to take a glance behind me while I fled.

Foxy and Freddy were both hot on my tail. Now I had to run for my fucking life. My legs started to hurt, but I had to ignore the pain.

But suddenly Freddy appeared directly in front of me. My facial features slipped visibly and his sinister laughter loudly echoed in my ear what caused an unpleasant tinnitus.  
Luckily I managed to dodge him before running straight into his sharp claws.

A little later I reached the double door to the Dining Area. I threw myself against it and continued to run through. The flashlight shook uncontrollably, what almost made me fall over one of the chairs. But I managed to stay on my feet.

The exit must be close.

I ran towards the door on the opposite side of the area and raced through it.  
As I finally could read the exit sign, I became frantic and panic washed over me. I sobbed happily and ran toward the exit. Nothing could hold me back now…

A burning pain ran over my back and then it started to smart. It felt like my skin was ripped off of me. The pain grieved my whole body and the burning bore deeper into my flesh. I yelled.

I let my flashlight fall to the floor and its light started to flicker. So…fucking close…

Then I hit the floor and weakly turned my head with half closed eyes.  
Freddy stood over me, triumphantly. There was blood trickling from his right claw. My blood. I could barely recognize his animated eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
I tried to crawl away from him, but he put me out of action with another attack. I placed a hand on the bleeding wound and contorted my face with pain and regret of having started the attempt to escape.

They had won.

From short distance I heard Foxy´s hurried steps. Then Bonnie and Chica wouldn´t be far away either.

I was about to give up, but something encouraged me to start one last fight.  
So I bent my legs and threw them towards Freddy. As expected, he stumbled backwards and tried to keep his balance. I availed myself to the golden opportunity to stand up. Even if it proved to be very difficult with all the gaping wounds and the loss of blood…my survival instinct made it possible.

It were the last few meters to the exit. Freddy was up and about again and began to chase after me once again.

The last meters…

The last steps…

To the entrance…and freedom…

I retrieved myself by racing through the door and shutting it using the last of my strength. As I eventually gazed through the yellowed windowpane, I could see the watchful eyes of the animatronics…

They all stared at me. In their eyes I could see a flaring flame of fury. 

But they couldn´t harm me anymore…so I turned away from them and diverged dragging and panting from Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza. I swear to god…this restaurant will never see me again.

\--the following day--

It was a morning like any other. But there was something in the air. It was the feeling of freedom. I was free…a free man. I have bound the wounds I walked home with with a first aid box as well as I could, but they still hurt with every movement.

And of course I wanted to find a new job as fast as possible. One, that isn´t as life threatening as my old one. So I thought the newspaper could offer some nice vacancies. But don´t worry…this time I will have a closer look at where I will work.

Dressed in my pyjama I tiredly trudged towards the front door, where a small pile of post treasured. I picked it up and flipped through it.

Something caught my eye.

It was a letter from “Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza”.

I immediately went sick by the thought of last night.  
I hesitantly walked to the kitchen nearby and threw the post on the dining table. I only kept the letter from the pizzeria in my hands and opened it with a bad feeling…  
My heart began to beat faster as I read the word “dismissal” on the white paper. The restaurant´s logo with Freddy on it seemed to eerily flash at me, but I merely pinned it at my paranoia.

The letter read:

“Dear Mr. Schmidt,  
This is to inform you that you are nonretained without notice, since you left your workplace without permission and moreover because of the tampering with the restaurant´s animatronics…”

I didn´t have to read on to consider myself lucky. I admittedly wondered, where my former boss even knew from the happenings during my shifts, but I rejected that as irrelevant.

I was finally able to lead a normal life again.

But there is one thing I should not forget…Freddy would always win…

…and he won´t let me escape that easily.


End file.
